Defenders of the Wing Part 2
by FanWriter02
Summary: I'm so excited for the new season of Race to the Edge to come out, so I thought I'd write a version of my own for the part 2 for Defenders of the Wing. Astrid is poisoned by Viggo's arrow, and Hiccup and the gang have to get the cure from the Eruptodon, who is captured by the Dragon Hunters. Hiccstrid. Rated T just to be safe. No swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys!**

 **So I finished my other story today, but we're sick with the flu so no school! :D So it gives me a bit more time to type. I've started this one because (as you all know) I'm so EXCITED FOR THE NEW SEASON OF RACE TO THE EDGE WHICH IS COMING OUT ON JANUARY 8** **TH** **! SO THRILLED! But I had this idea going around in my head for awhile now and thought I'd write it down and see what you all think of it! Let me know :D**

Hiccup looked down the sword and to the person holding it. Malla's face was taught with anger as she advanced a bit, forcing Hiccup to back up into Astrid even more. He could feel her stiffen, as she pulled out her axe, reading to fight if it came to it.

Hiccup decided to try to defend them in the best defense mechanism he had- talking. "Malla, we're not dragon hunters! We hate Viggo as much as you do! He's been attacking us for months- and even captured us a couple of times-"

"Silence!" Malla said sharply, angrily. "You've captured our great protector, and that is an unforgivable crime!"

Hiccup then heard a little gasp from behind him, and he whirled around to see Astrid's eyes fluttering, as her arms fell to her sides, her axe slipping from her grip.

Hiccup panicked. "Astrid!" he shouted just as she crumpled to the ground, her eyes sliding shut. He caught her before her head hit the hard rock, and he knelt down, gently cradling her body against his, searching for some sort of wound that had forced her unconscious.

Hiccup looked up at the men or woman (Hiccup couldn't tell behind the masks) who still pointed their swords towards the two dragon riders. His eyes narrowed and he hissed, "What did you do to her?"

Malla didn't look any different. In fact, she looked angrier. "We are not foolish enough to fall for your tricks. She is playing dead, and we can see right through another of your lies." She stared right into Hiccups eyes, "You are foolish to even try." She raised her sword, as though to strike but was stopped as a large black mass crashed into her.

Toothless let out an angry roar as he attacks Malla, pinning the tribes queen to the ground. The other guards that stood around Hiccup and Astrid rushed forward to rescue Malla from the angry Night Fury, who looked ready to kill Malla at any second.

Toothless's mouth opened and his throat turned purple as he prepared to fire a plasma blast into the queen's face.

Hiccup couldn't watch the queen be killed. Especially with this just being a big misunderstanding. "Toothless NO!" he shouted to his dragon. Toothless's shriek died down and his mouth closed. He turned around and stared at Hiccup with the same eyes he'd given him the day he stood over Hiccup's father in Berk's training arena- now the Dragon Academy. Hiccup breathed heavily as he stared back at his dragon, silently telling him not to hurt the queen.

Toothless was then brought down, the guards pushing him off the queen, and forcing him to the ground. They weren't hurting him, just making sure he couldn't hurt anyone else.

Hiccup turned back to Astrid who still lay in his arms. She was breathing deeply and her breath was raspy. He again looked her over, put couldn't find any wounds on her anywhere. Then he remembered her leg. The leg that had been shot by Viggo's arrows. He grappled as he began to pull up her leggings to right above her knee, where the bandage was. He began unwrapping the thin bandages, revealing the small wound. She'd been right. It wasn't very deep. Perhaps only a half inch in her flesh. But enough to leave a scar. But Astrid probably didn't mind that, Hiccup thought, remembering her old quote "It's only fun if you get a scar out of it".

But he was really starting to get worried. The wound wasn't that deep. So, what had caused her to suddenly go unconscious like this?

"Astrid." He tried, shaking her shoulders. "Astrid! Come on, wake up, Astrid!" his voice was shaky and uncertain as he tried to wake her.

Malla's voice came from behind him. "Where did she get that wound?" her voice was shaking even more than his was, and he figured it was from the dragon attack she'd just survived.

Hiccup looked over his shoulder. Malla was on her feet, her sword placed back in its scabbard at her hip. She was shaking, and didn't look nearly as sure of herself as she had a few moments before. Her four guards were holding down Toothless, who was struggling a bit, merely because he wanted to keep the guards from hurting Hiccup.

"Viggo." Hiccup's voice was raspy as he fought the urge to cry. "But- it shouldn't have been poisoned- only with dragon root- which isn't dangerous to humans."

Malla came forward, her head bowed. "I am sorry, Hiccup Haddock. I see that you are speaking the truth. Your dragon has proven that you are indeed a friend of dragon's, and your friend has proven that you are not in liege with the Dragon Hunters."

Hiccup looked back at Astrid. "It's alright… but please help her." He hugged Astrid closer to him, placing a kiss on her hair.

Malla bent down, looking at the wound. "I don't know much of these things. But our healer, Crionna I'm sure will be able to help you." She turned and motioned to the guards. "Release the dragon."

The guards looked hesitant as they released their hold on Toothless. The dragon hurried over to Hiccup, and whined at the worried look on his friends face. Toothless turned to Malla, a quiet growl rising in his throat.

Hiccup stood, holding Astrid in his arms much as he'd done the day she'd gotten sick with the Scourge of Odin _**(Season 3 Episode 5 The Buffalord Soldier)**_ He climbed onto Toothless, clicking his prosthetic into the petal.

"Where does she live?" Hiccup asked Malla, the worry on his face apparent as he holds Astrid in her arms.

"The building I pointed out while we were showing you around. Don't you remember? She helps care for dragons as well."

"Oh, right." Hiccup then clicked the petal. "Come on, Bud." He whispers to Toothless and they take off into the sky.

Toothless seems to know where to go, so Hiccup just follows the direction his dragon wants to go. Lava was beginning to leak down in little streams towards the village, and Hiccup didn't like the look of that.

He then looks back down at Astrid. Her face was pale, her breathing shaky, and her body limp. If she was poisoned, there had better be a cure or else Hiccup didn't know what he'd do. What if Astrid..? No. She would be fine. There's a cure.

Hiccup held her even tighter. "You're going to be okay." He said into her ear, more to reassure himself than her. She didn't move or make a sound, and that worried him even more.

"Hurry Toothless!" Hiccup shouts to his dragon, and Toothless grunts in reply, diving towards the village below.

 **If you want more let me know and drop a review! ;) Sorry this is so short…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Everybody!**

 **I feel like the first chapter was really boring and definitely not my best. For one thing, I realized that there were like a ton of typos! I apologize for that and will try and do better with those. Typos drive me bonkers! And I'm also going to try and make this chapter less boring. More exciting. Once I bring the other characters in hopefully it'll liven up a bit.**

 **Just get the twins and Snotlout in there and BOOM! The stories alive!**

 **Okay so let's just get into the chapter before I bore you anymore! Without further adieu! *dramatic drumroll***

As soon as Toothless landed Hiccup jumped off, with Astrid still hugged tight in his arms. It was then that he realized the twins and Snotlout had followed him. He'd been so zoned out with his focus on Astrid, and Toothless had been flying at top speeds, so he hadn't really noticed them until now.

"What happened?" Ruffnut asked running up, Tuffnut and Snotlout not far behind.

"I-I don't know. We have to get her to the healer quickly." Hiccup said, his voice still quivering. Snotlout and the twins noticed the severity of the situation, and didn't say another word as the followed Hiccup inside the large building.

"Crionna!" Hiccup shouted, hoping he remembered the healers name correctly. "Crionna!"

The building was long, and was made up of one large room. There were about five roughly made cots in one corner, while the rest of the room had wooden cages, that were large and spacious. In one of the cages, was a Gronckle, who had a large bandage rapped around its leg and tail, it was snoring softly, lying on its back, its leg twitching in its sleep. It looked quite content and happy.

Hiccup rushed down the middle of the room towards the cots. Then a woman stood from her place beside a Terrible Terror, which had a bandage around its eye.

Hiccup paused, "Are you Crionna?"

"Yes." The woman looked like she was about fifty, and was tall and thin, holding a staff in one hand that was about half the length of herself. It was more a cane than a staff.

The woman shuffled forward, peering at Astrid. "Bring her over here." She motioned towards a cot, where Hiccup gently laid Astrid down on her back. "What happened to her?" Crionna asked as she began to look into Astrid's eyes, mouth and feel her pulse. The twins and Snotlout gathered around, waiting to hear the results. For once they were silent.

"I don't know." Hiccup told her, kneeling besides the bed, grasping Astrid's pale hand. She was so cold it drove fear even deeper into his heart.

Crionna made her way down to Astrid's leg. "What's this?" she asked, gesturing towards the small wound.

"She was shot by one of Viggo's arrows during one of our missions to rescue dragons. It shouldn't have been poisoned though… just with Dragon's Root but that shouldn't effect humans."

Crionna didn't say anything as she leaned forward, prodding the wound with her fingers. She grunted, then moved towards a bin full of different healing utensils. Hiccup nearly fainted when she pulled out a dagger.

"What are you going to do?" he asked loudly, his voice rising dramatically.

"I have to puncture the wound to see what she was poisoned with. Don't worry, it's like popping a blister. It won't hurt very much at all." Crionna comforted gently. She reached forward and patted Hiccups shoulder reassuringly. Then she took the dagger and prepared to do whatever it was she had to do.

Snotlout spoke up, "What happened up there?" he asked, referring to the volcano.

Hiccup looked at him, thankful for the distraction. "The Eruptodon is gone. Viggo took it. We practically lead him straight into the island, used as a distraction while they sneak in and get the Eruptodon without a problem." Astrid's moan stopped him from saying anymore. Her head moved to the side, and her eyes scrunched up tight and her nose wrinkled. Hiccup gripped her hand harder, and looked back over to Crionna. The woman was now standing up, holding her finger in front of her, her head shaking from side to side and making a clicking noise with her mouth.

"What is it?" Hiccup asked worriedly.

Crionna looked up and wiped her finger on a cloth. "làbha puinnsean."

Hiccup, the twins, and Snotlout stared at her. "What?" asked Snotlout.

"làbha puinnsean. It's a volcanic poison." Crionna explained as she pulled out a roll of gauze. She began to wrap Astrid's leg again. Hiccup waited patiently, waiting for her to explain. He was just about to ask what that meant, but Snotlout beat him to it.

"So, what does that mean, exactly? Is it deadly?" everyone looked at the healer, waiting with baited breaths.

Crionna finished, and pulled Astrid's legging back down over her leg and under her fur boots. She straightened up, and looked at the dragon riders with sad eyes.

"Yes." She said quietly. "I'm afraid it is."

Hiccup's heart skipped a beat and he forgot to breath. He stared at Crionna, his mind coming to a complete halt. It was _deadly?_ No. That wasn't true. It couldn't be. He… he couldn't lose Astrid. She was going to be okay.

He swallowed thickly as he tried to focus. He turned to look at Astrid's pale face, her bangs falling over her closed eyes. He lifted his hand to brush them away, then he turned back to look at the others.

Snotlout was wiping his face, and Hiccup realized he was crying and trying to hide it. Tuffnut was just staring, his mouth hanging open while Ruffnut stood there, staring at Crionna in horror. Ruffnut wouldn't admit it, but Astrid was one of the best friends she'd ever had. They'd known each other for almost ten years, and Ruffnut did not want that friendship to end.

Hiccup's heart suddenly leapt. A cure! There must be a cure. There's a cure for everything, right?

He turned back to Crionna, "What about a cure? There is a cure, right?"

Crionna shrugged and shook her head, "None that I know of. This poison is very rare, and only comes from a special volcanic rock that only produces the poison every hundred years. There isn't a cure, or at least not that I know of." She stood and walked towards another bin in the corner, reaching in and pulling out an old looking book. She shuffled through the pages, and then stopped abruptly.

She scanned through the page quickly, then a grin covered her face. She looked up at the dragon riders, "There is a cure!" She scurried back to the bed. She showed Hiccup the book, and he grabbed it, letting go of Astrid's hand to read what it had to say.

Crionna pointed to a paragraph under the picture of a dragon that Hiccup instantly recognized,

He looked up at her, his face crest fallen again, "The Eruptodon? The Eruptodon's the cure?" Crionna nodded.

"And that shouldn't be a problem either! We can speak to Malla and see if we can go into the volcano, and we can get the Eruptodon's scale-"

Tuffnut snapped out of it. "But the Eruptodon's not there anymore-"

Hiccup handed the book back to Crionna, his face hard, "Viggo has the Eruptodon. He knew. Ugh, this is just one big mess!" he stood up abruptly, his fists clenched. "He knew that Astrid would need."

Snotlout stepped forward, his arms crossed, "So your telling me Viggo used a poisonous arrow to shoot Astrid, as kind of a side plot, then used us as a distraction while he captured the Eruptodon, which he knew was the cure for Astrid to lure us into yet another one of his traps, and not only that, he gains a rare dragon!" Snotlout slammed his fist against the wood cage beside Astrid's cot. "Ugh he gets me so mad!"

Hiccup said nothing as he stared at nothing, just thinking. He then turned back to the other dragon riders, his face hard and his fists balled into fists. "We're going to get the Eruptodon. Astrid's life depends on it." He looked at Crionna. "How long do we have?"

"Two days. The sooner the better. She should wake up in a little bit, and should feel fine, then she won't be able to feel her wounded leg at all, and she'll have a fever. Along with feeling nauseous, weak, and sore."

Hiccup nodded, "Then the sooner we get the Eruptodon back the better." He looked back at the dragon riders. "There's no time to waste."

 **Okay so this puny thing took me hours to write! What is wrong with me? Oh well until tomorrow!**

 **Same as usual, drop me a review telling me what you think! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY AWESOME PEOPLE!**

 **Don't worry! I started another story (called Anything for Milady) and I'll be working on both of these at the same time. Yeah, I know. I'm CRAZY! Anyways, just wanted to get that out there,**

 **I also wanted to apologize for any typos… again. I seem to be having a hard time with them lately ¯\\_(** **ツ** **)_/¯**

 **Yes! I did the shrug… emoji/face!**

 **Anyways, enjoy this next chapter!**

Just as Hiccup, the twins, and Snotlout stepped outside, the earth began to quake.

"Great! Just great! Now the volcano's erupting! Just what we needed!" Snotlout said sarcastically, turning around to face the volcano that was bubbling red lava.

Hiccup turned when he heard his name called, "Hiccup!" Heather called running up to him, Fishlegs close behind. "What's going on?"

"The Eruptodon's been taken by the Dragon Hunters. And we need to get it back, before that volcano explodes and before Astrid…" Hiccup stopped. He couldn't bring himself to say it. No. She wouldn't die. They would get the Eruptodon before that happened.

"What? How did the Dragon Hunters get it without anyone noticing?" Fishlegs asked in alarm. "What will happen to the volcano without it?"

"What about Astrid?" Heather asked in concern.

"We need to find Malla to see how long we have until it erupts. And Astrid's poisoned." Hiccup climbed onto to Toothless. "She was poisoned by Viggo. She needs an Eruptodon's scale in order to get better."

"Oh no." Heather said. Then she called for Windshear, while Fishlegs climbed onto Meatlug. Windshear landed nearby, and Heather hurriedly mounted.

Hiccup leaned forward, "Let's go find Malla!" then he and the other dragon riders all took off into the air.

They soared over the small village, searching for any sign of the tribe's queen. The entire village was in an uproar. People were scurrying about, trying to stabilize their homes, building fire breaks, and searching for answers as to what was happening. Finally Hiccup caught sight of Malla, standing in the middle of a courtyard like square, where she was hastily giving orders.

Hiccup and the dragon riders landed nearby, and he jumped off Toothless hurrying over to her.

"How long do we have until that volcano erupts?" Hiccup asked hastily.

"Not long. I'd say a day at the most." She stopped, shouting an order to one of her soldiers, than she turned back to Hiccup. "We're evacuating." She said quietly.

"What?" Hiccup asked. "No! You can't- I mean." He paused, "We'll get the Eruptodon back, Queen Malla. And that's a promise." He turned back around, and remounted Toothless. "Don't leave the island until we get back." Malla looked at him, doubt in her eyes. Hiccup stared back and held out his hand in a nervous gesture, "Please. Give us a chance."

Malla nodded curtly, "I trust you, Hiccup Haddock." She looked up at the volcano. "Bring our Great Protector home." She said, then turned and hurried off after her soldiers.

Hiccup turned to the others. "Okay guys. We have to go after the Dragon Hunter ships. I know Viggo wants us to come, so he won't be far away." Hiccup was just about to take off, but stopped, and leaned back. "What is Viggo planning? Why go through all the trouble of poisoning Astrid with an extremely rare poison, then taking the Eruptodon… is it just to lure us in? I mean… what is this all about?"

Tuffnut raised a finger, "That, young Hiccup, is an excellent question." He opened his mouth, then closed it and lowered his finger, "One that I don't have the answer to. Anyone else want to try?"

Ruffnut was just about to say something, but Snotlout interrupted her, "I bet your right. It's probably another one of his stupid traps." he smacked his fist into his palm in anger. He let out a yelp as his fist made connection with his hand, shaking the wounded hand out as though to shake out the pain.

Hiccup sat thoughtfully. "He wants to fight." Hiccup concluded. "He's doing all this to lure me in, to do a hand to hand combat." Hiccup's face hardened again.

Heather added, "And he also took out Astrid because she's one of our best fighters, and because she's always protecting you. He knew that taking out her would bring out the anger in you."

Hiccup paused, and looked Heather, a blush rising in his face. She couldn't tell if it was in anger at Viggo or embarrassment at what she'd said. He quickly looked away and continued.

"Uh, so anyways. We're going to go find him, and this time, we have to outsmart him." He smiled suddenly, "And I have a plan."

"Better be a good one in order to squeeze out of this jam, Hiccup. And if it's outrageously stupid…" Snotlout said, letting the end of his sentence trail off as everyone looked at him. "Uh, never mind. I'm sure your plan's a great one Hiccup. Ha." He smiled lopsidedly.

Hiccup looked back at everyone, "Okay, so this is what we're going to do. I'm going to be a distraction, while you guys get the Eruptodon…"

Fishlegs interrupted, "Hiccup, that sounds like a standard plan that Viggo will be expecting."

"Exactly. He's expecting me to come up with something more complex then that. Which, I'm not going to do. It'll confuse him more… hopefully." He added.

Ruffnut moaned, "Encouragement. You're great at it Hiccup."

"Correctamundo sister." Tuffnut agreed sarcastically.

"Come on guys. This'll work!" Hiccup said. "Let's go!" then they took off into the sky.

…

Astrid blinked her eyes open, and started as she realized she wasn't in her hut. Where was she?

"What the-" she started and began to sit up. "Where?" then she remembered. They were in the village of the Great Protector. But why was she in a bed?

Suddenly, a woman was by her side. "Don't panic. You're just in the healing hut…."

Astrid looked at her with a sceptic look on her face, "And that gives me a reason not to panic?" she asked sarcastically.

The woman gave a little laugh. "No, I suppose not." She backed up as Astrid stood. Astrid winced and reached down to rub her wounded leg. It ached a bit more than what she thought it should…

She looked up at the woman. "So why am I here? What happened?"

"What do you last remember?" the woman asked, and it was then that Astrid realized the woman was holding a small Terrible Terror, and it looked like the small dragon had a bandage around one eye. Astrid leaned forward and rubbed the dragons head.

"I remember going in to see the Eruptodon. And then-" she stopped as realization dawned on her. "It was gone. Oh no, what happened to Hiccup!? Is he hurt too?" she turned around, searching for her axe, "Did Malla hurt him? If she did, oh boy, she'd better…"

"Calm down! She did nothing of the sort! You were poisoned, by the arrow that you were wounded with. In your leg." She gestured towards Astrid's wounded limb. "And the boy-Hiccup as you call him-is fine. He and the others left a while ago. You've been asleep for about four hours." She paused, and reached out her hand to rest on Astrids shoulder.

"Sweetie, you'd better sit back down. I- I have some news for you."

Astrid looked at her in suspicion. She slowly sat down on the edge of the bed. "What?" she asked cautiously.

"You were poisoned as I said… well… you see… that poison happens to be deadly."

Astrid froze. She looked up at the woman. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that it's deadly, and that you'll be… well you have two days for your friends to get the Eruptodon back. You see, an Eruptodon scale is the cure."  
Astrid stood up, "But I feel fine!"

The woman nodded, "Yes, that's how you'll feel for the first couple of hours, then it'll grow worse." She patted Astrid's hand, "But don't worry. I'm sure your friends will be back with the cure soon enough."

Astrid stood up and began to pace. "I have to go after them. I have a couple of hours of feeling normal until I feel sick, right? That should be enough time to be of some help to them-"

The healer stepped forward and gripped Astrid's arm. "No, you can't. You're staying here, Hiccup's orders."

Astrid groaned. Of course, Hiccup would say that. "But I have to go help-"

The woman shook her head. "I was given permission to tie you to the bed if you didn't agree to stay." She smiled. "why don't you help me around here- you know- sort of distract yourself from trying to fly off." She then pretends slapped herself. "Where are my manners. I'm Crionna." She held out her hand, holding the Terrible Terror in one arm.

Astrid shook Crionna's hand. "Astrid." The woman seemed to be a nice person, but still, Astrid couldn't believe the others flew off without her. They should've waken her up.

"Do you have any idea where they went?"

Crionna looked at her with a smirk on her face. "Come now, Astrid. Since you aren't going after them, that's not important. Now I'll introduce you to Iron Gulper. He's a Gronkle that was wounded by one of Viggo's ships…"

But Astrid wasn't listening entirely as she let the woman lead her to a cage. She was still thinking on the fact that she could possibely die in two days. But then she thought of Hiccup. She smiled. She had a feeling he wouldn't let that happen. Her smile disappeared. Yes. He wouldn't let that happen. Which meant that he would do something stupid in order to save her.

 _Oh Hiccup._ She thought. _Please be safe._

 **K guys! Hope you liked it!**

 **As always, let me know what you thought of it. Next chapter is going to have some action in it I think. It'll probably be a bit longer as well.**

 **Thanks everyone! :D**

 **(ONLY ONE WEEK TIL CHRITMAS!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**OH MY GOSH! 10 FOLLOWERS AND ONLY 3 CHAPTERS SO FAR? THAT'S INSANE! THANK YOU EVERYONE!**

 **Okay let's just get into this chapter! Enjoy!**

 **Oh and also, what do you guys Think of Crionna so far? Let me know please!**

Viggo's fleet came into view quickly, and it was obvious they were expecting the dragon riders. But Hiccup flew alone, the others high up in the clouds, waiting for just the right moment for their surprise attack.

Hiccup's face was hard, and he had an angry scowl on his face as he flew around the ships, searching for Viggo's. There were only five ships, which he was thankful for. It would be easy to destroy the ships, but in doing that they risk harming the Eruptodon, so they were going to have to go about this carefully.

Hiccup took in every little thing that was going on in Viggo's fleet. Men stood at the ready, following him and Toothless with catapults and arrows, ready to fire at Viggo's command. There were two Dragon proof cages sitting on the deck on every single ship.

But one ship in particular caught his attention. There was one large cage in the middle of it, nearly twenty soldiers guarded the ship, watching him and Toothless circle the fleet. But it wasn't just the amount of men on the ship, it was the dragon in the cage.

The Eruptodon.

And Viggo and Ryker stood in front of it, as though waiting for him.

Perfect.

Sarcasm obviously.

Hiccup analyzed this, and tried to figure what Viggo was planning. Did Viggo already guess what he was doing? Or was he merely taking precautions? No that wasn't it, or else he wouldn't have the Eruptodon sitting in the middle of the ship, in plain view.

What was Viggo scheming?

"Only one way to find out." Hiccup said quietly. He leaned over Toothless's head. "Come on Toothless. You know what to do."

Toothless dived towards Viggo's ship slowly so as to let him know that they weren't there to attack. Toothless landed before the two Grimborn brothers, and Hiccup climbed off, standing beside his dragon.

Viggo stepped forward, his usual stoic look on his face, "Hiccup, Hiccup, so good to see you." He said cheerfully.

Hiccup ignored him. "I've come for the Eruptodon, Viggo. What do I have to do to get it from you?"

Viggo placed his hands behind his back, looking relaxed, "Fight me." Was all he said.

Hiccup stepped forward and waved his hand for emphasis. "So, this was all a trick?" he said harshly. "The map, the peace- a trick?"

"You're intelligent, Hiccup, but not smart enough. I had thought you would've caught onto my plan long before now." Viggo paused, then continued, "Perhaps you're not as smart I thought you were."

Hiccup clenched his teeth in anger and balled his fists. "All this- for a fight?" Hiccup asked, "Just so we could fight hand to hand." Hiccup reached into his saddlebag and pulled out a sword. He unsheathed it, throwing the scabbard aside. "Then let's fight."

Viggo finally let a smile cross his features as he looked at the thin boy before him, a Night Fury at his side and a sword in his hand. He didn't look like much of a competitor, that much was certain. He didn't look strong enough to hold out for ten minutes. But as long as he had the dragon next to him… he definitely had the upper hand of the battle.

Viggo began to say the rules, "Winner gets to keep the Eruptodon." Viggo gestured to the large dragon in the cage behind him. "But no one can interfer between us." He looked pointedly at Toothless. "Night Fury's included."

Hiccup nodded at Toothless, "Stay away, bud. I have to do this." Toothless cooed worriedly as he glanced at his rider, concern written clearly on his face. He tilted his head and moved a bit closer to Hiccup.

"No, Toothless." Hiccup said softly. He patted the dragons head before giving him a little shove. The dragon backed off obediently, standing to the side of the boat.

Ryker stepped forward, holding onto a large scabbard. Viggo reached to it and pulled out a long heavy sword. It was a very proud weapon that wayed nearly forty pounds and was razor sharp. Viggo smiled again and moved forward, advancing on Hiccup.

The two began to walk in a circle, just glaring at each other, trying to figure out who was going to make the first move. Viggo was much like Hiccup in the way that he liked to talk in order to defend himself, so he began to do just that.

"How is your friend, Hiccup? The girl. Astrid I believe her name was. Doing well I warrant?" Hiccup clenched his teeth harder against the anger rising in his chest. This man deserved to die. To die for what he'd done to Astrid, and to all the dragons he'd captured, injured, and killed. This man was going to _die_.

"You're a coward, Viggo." Hiccup hissed, clutching his sword with his left hand, while grasping his shield with his right. "You do everything the easy way, where you do it without being around to put your life on the line." Hiccup grew angrier as he spoke, "You hurt Astrid, and no one hurts her without having to answer to me." Then, he charged.

...

Astrid paced nervously from one wall to the other. Back and forth, her arms behind her back. She limped slightly, but that didn't stop her from moving. She couldn't just sit and think about what could be happening at the moment. And Astrid wasn't one to sit around and do nothing. Even if that something she was doing was nothing but pacing.

Crionna was sitting on a chair, petting the wounded Terrible Terror that was sleeping in her lap. She was picking at a little bit of dirt that was crusted on the dragon's head, not looking at Astrid as she said, "Astrid, you really should lay down."

Astrid didn't falter her step at all. "I can't just sit and do nothing!" she wrung her hands in worry as she limped back towards the far wall. "What if they get hurt..?" she paused her voice, but not her steps, "What if they're hurt as we speak?"

Crionna flicked her finger into the air, "You need to stop over thinking it. They're all Vikings, they're perfectly fine. Besides, they have _dragons_ on their side. They're practically unstoppable!" she said comfortingly.

"Yes, but not unbreakable. They could still get hurt." Especially one Viking that she felt the need to protect. Why did Hiccup worry her so much? He was very capable of taking care of himself, and especially with Toothless around. Yet she still felt extremely worried for his wellbeing.

Crionna stood and made her way to stand beside Astrid. It was then then she realized she'd stopped pacing while in her deep thought.

The older woman placed a hand on Astrid's spiked shoulder pad, still holding the Terrible Terror in one arm.

"What worries you so much?" she asked trying to catch Astrid's eyes. "All those young Vikings are strong. They'll all be fine." She looked a little closer at Astrid's face, noticing how she had caught her lip between her teeth.

Crionna suddenly smiled knowingly. She chuckled softly, "Is there a special one out of the group? One that you have special feelings for?" she chuckled again, "Which one of those young men have you lost your heart to?"

Astrid pushed Crionna's hand off her shoulder. She huffed and tossed her head, "I don't know what you mean-"

"Oh, I think you do." Crionna said with another laugh. She looked up at the ceiling, placing her finger on her chin. "Let me think…" she then looked at Astrid. "Could it be that boy who brought you in… what was his name? Hiccup. Yes, Hiccup. He seemed quite worked up over the fact that you were injured."

Astrid couldn't stop herself. She felt her cheeks and ears redden as the blush continued to cover her face. "Was he really worried?" she asked in a hushed whisper, so quiet that it was difficult for Crionna to pick up what she said.

Crionna laughed, "Oh yes indeed. He was quite devastated. I mean, all of them were, but he was even more so then the others."

Astrid snapped her head up and glared at Crionna. "Never mind. Your wrong. There's nothing. NOTHING between us. What a ridiculous thought." She was covering up for her true feelings, and it was obvious, but she wasn't one to go down without a fight, even over something like this. She had kept her feelings hidden fairly well for this long, she was sure she could do it for a little bit longer. Besides, she didn't know if Hiccup felt anything for her at all. She got the feeling Crionna was just trying to distract her from thinking about what her friends were presently doing when she said that Hiccup had been worried. And besides, Hiccup would've been worried about any of the other riders just as much she was sure. Hiccup was the kind of person who was always concerned about his friends. That was just what his personality. It didn't mean he cared about her in a special way that he was worried.

Yet her heart seemed to keep arguing with itself. Continuing to find reasons that perhaps he did care, and then finding reasons for why he didn't care. Astrid sighed, trying to push thoughts of Hiccup out of her head.

She suddenly had a wave of dizziness wash over her in a current, and she gasped and clung to her head, trying to making the feeling disappears.

Crionna immediately jumped forward, grasping onto Astrid's arm. "Astrid? Are you all right?"

Astrid tried to answer but just groaned as she saw her vision blur and began to go black. No. The poison. It must be taking effect…

But then her vision completely disappeared, and the blackness seemed to engulf her as she felt herself slip away to the enfolds of unconsciousness.

 **What's gonna happen? What's gonna happen? Hehe just gotta wait and see! Till the next chapter everyone thanks again for following!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took me so long to update… I've really gotten into writing Anything for Milady. But I know you guys were waiting so I typed up another chapter here just for you!**

 **Thank you all for the encouraging reviews and follows!**

 **ENJOY!**

Metal clashed against metal, their swords flashing in the sun.

Toothless growled worriedly, but he knew he had to stay out of it. He writhed in the corner, trying to control himself from jumping forward and killing Viggo on the spot. But if he did that, the entire plan would be destroyed. So, he just sat through his agony of watching Hiccup fight- alone.

Hiccup was considerably lighter that Viggo- like, by a lot- so it made jumping out of the way of a sword that much easier. Even though he was down a leg, he was still quick on his feet. Viggo was bigger, and yet wasn't bulky enough to be too slow and clumsy. Ryker would've been easier, but Viggo was an expert swordsman, and had fancy footwork.

He was also unexpected. Hiccup wasn't sure what to expect from Viggo. The man was smart. He knew just how to confuse Hiccup, and that was something Hiccups DID NOT like.

Viggo swung his sword towards Hiccup's chest, but Hiccup easily blocked it with his shield, causing the sword to bounce back towards its wielder. Viggo quickly swung it around and hit the blade against Hiccup's shoulder. But thanks to his shoulder pad, it didn't do any harm.

Hiccup took this time to get a swing at Viggo's leg. The blade made contact with the Viggo's unarmored leg.

Viggo staggered back, gripping his wound. It wasn't very deep, but deep enough to cause pain.

Viggo looked distracted as he began to rip a piece of tunic off his shirt to wrap around his leg. Hiccup also stumbled back, giving himself a bit of a breather. He made the mistake of letting down his guard, lowering his sword so it pointed to the ground instead of his adversary.

Viggo dropped what he was doing immediately, and rushed forward, swinging his sword in an ark over his head, dropping it with force against Hiccup's chest.

Toothless roared in fury and tried to rush forward, but men blocked his path, aiming crossbows toward Hiccup and Toothless. Toothless backed up again, crouching low to the ground in agony as he watched Hiccup fall to his knees, gripping his shoulder in pain.

Hiccup gasped for breath. The pain raced down his shoulder, through his arm and his chest. It hurt _so bad._ And he guessed it was pretty bad, because he still couldn't breathe, and the pain was blinding. He literally couldn't see anything but white.

He heard Viggo click his tongue in mock pity, "Hiccup, Hiccup. Failed again, I see." Hiccup blinked, gasping for breath as he knelt there, his sight slowly returning. Viggo as standing in front of him, holding his sword, and smilng cruelly.

Hiccup looked past him, and towards the sky. The dragon riders were slowly gliding in, everyone so focused on Viggo and Hiccup to notice them. The dragon riders dove to the ocean, and glided across its surface, quickly making their way towards the ship.

Viggo continued, "You've failed, Hiccup. You've failed Astrid. You've failed your father. You've failed your dragon." Toothless roared as though to deny what the man said. Four men had the dragon pinned to the ground, one holding his mouth shut, which Toothless fought at viciously.

Hiccup gasp again, the pain growing with every breath. He felt wet, and he realized he must be bleeding- and quite a lot with how wet and sticky his chest felt.

The dragon riders were to the ship now, and they were slowly, carefully climbing up the side of the ship.

Hiccup clutched his wound harder, squeezing his eyes shut to try and block out the pain. Gosh, the pain… it just wouldn't leave him alone.

 _Hang on. Astrid's life depends on this. Hang on. Pain. Oh, go away pain. It hurts, it hurts, it hurts, ithurtsithurtsithurtsithurts. DON'T GIVE UP. Gosh, so weak…_

Hiccup leaned forward, tempted to fall completely, but he forced himself to stay kneeling. Distract the men as long as you can...

Viggo took a step forward, and looked down at Hiccup, a look of disgust on his face. "So weak. A hiccup. That's all you are, Hiccup. Worthless. Useless…"

Hiccup gasped for another breath. It caused so much pain, he went for as long as he could without breathing. He was barely listening to Viggo's meager attempts to bring him down even more. Because, Hiccup wasn't going to listen. He'd been over this with himself too much in the past as it was. He wasn't going to start it back up now. Not to mention it was too hard to concentrate on anything but the pain coursing through his body.

Viggo raised his sword, preparing to (or what Hiccup presumed) run him through. But before he could, the dragon riders jumped onto the ship, startling everyone aboard but Hiccup and Toothless.

Ryker whirled around, pulling out his two swords and advanced towards Fishlegs.

"HICCUP!" Fishlegs screeched. Meatlug landed beside Toothless, and began shooting at the men that were rushing at them, keeping them from reaching the fallen dragon. Fishlegs hastily freed Toothless from the ropes that Viggo's men had tied him with. Toothless immediately jumped into the air, struggling to fly over the men that surrounded them.

Hookfang, WindShear, and Barch landed on top of the Eruptodon's cage, and began to pull it into the sky. Even though they had three dragons' doing it at the same time, the dragons still struggled to stay in the air. Not to mention nets and arrows started flying. But the three dragon's powerful wings pulled them higher and higher into the air, above reach of the arrows and nets.

Hiccup finally let himself collapse. He felt the blackness creeping in to claim his vision. He fought it, because he knew that in order to escape alive, he'd have to stay awake so he could fly.

But, oh the pain.

Sleep seemed so welcoming…

To go where there wasn't the splitting, sharp pain coursing throughout his entire body.

Toothless rushed over, blowing up anybody who got in his way. But before he could reach his wounded rider and friend, Viggo stepped between them.

"He's mine, dragon. He'll die anyways."

Toothless didn't even bother staring Viggo down. He just opened his mouth and fired, not hesitating for a second.

Viggo flew across the ship, and into the dark waters below.

But Toothless couldn't care less what happened to the man. All he wanted to do was save Hiccup.

Fishlegs also raced over, Meatlug behind him, scorching anybody who tried to stop them.

Fishlegs knelt beside Hiccup, who was still trying to fight against sleep. He clutched his wound, blood covering his hand and arm, totally soaking his chest in the sticky stuff.

"HICCUP!" Fishlegs shouted, "You did it Hiccup! We have to leave now! We have to get back to the island before the volcano erupts! Come on, Hiccup!"

Hiccup moaned, his cry of agony ripping at Toothless's heart. The dragon cooed and nudged his riders shoulder. Hiccup cried out again, and Toothless lifted his head, fear in his wide eyes. Fishlegs wasted no time. They were all in danger at the moment. They only had so much time.

Fishlegs wrapped his arm around Hiccup's shoulders, helping him to his feet. Hiccup's eyes fluttered and he blinked to keep himself awake.

"Okay, Hiccup. You're gonna be okay." Fishlegs said in what he thought was a steady, calming voice, but it was really shaky and high pitched.

Hiccup fairly fell onto Toothless's back. Fishlegs had to push his prosthetic into placed, and then he climbed up behind Hiccup.

"Okay, stay awake, Hiccup." Fishlegs said gripping onto his friends back, helping to hold him up. He cringed when his hands touched something wet. Blood. Hiccup's chest was covered in blood.

Fishleg's gagged but refused to let it take its toll. He nudged Hiccup, who snapped his head up and pushed his prosthetic into the pedal. Toothless launched into the air, taking after their friends.

…

The room was on _fire_. Heat just seemed to be roasting her alive, although there wasn't a flame in sight.

But then again, Astrid couldn't see anything, so for all she knew the room really could be on fire.

She tossed and turned, the aching pain pulsing through her leg. While her head pounded with the beat of her heart.

And she felt like she was roasting over a Monstrous Nightmare. Why was she so hot?

She thrashed wildly as the pain grew stronger. Her chest hurt, her lungs burned. What was happening to her?

Oh, right. The poison.

Everything around her was a blur. She couldn't think straight. The thing her mind kept wandering to was that she had an itch on her neck, and she couldn't find the strength to lift her hand to itch it.

Suddenly, the heat faded, and so did her conscious. She was dragged down into a dark world.

 _Suddenly, she was standing in a round circle. Was it the Academy? Why was she at the Acedemy?_

 _She turned around and saw Toothless. He was curled in a ball, lying on the ground._

 _"Toothless!" she called out, smiling. She walked over to him, but stopped when she noticed he wasn't moving. His eyes were closed. What was wrong?_

 _"Toothless?" she asked hesitantly. The dragon had his wings wrapped around himself, and he was in the same position as the horrible day…_

 _"No! Toothless!?" she rushed forward falling on her knees beside the dragon's still body. "Toothless?"_

 _The dragon blinked his eyes open, staring at Astrid with soulful eyes. Astrid looked at him, realizing that it was all happening again._

 _The dragon was fine._

 _Hiccup was not._

 _Astrid launched forward, clawing at the Dragon's wings. "TOOTHLESS! HICCUP! WHERE'S HICCUP!?"_

 _Toothless unfurled his wings, and Astrid immediately leapt forward, grabbing Hiccup from his clutches._

 _Hiccup looked totally different. He looked 18 instead of 15, and he already had a metal leg…_

 _He was unconscious…_

 _Or already…_

 _Astrid hugged him in her arms. What was wrong? Why was he hurt when his leg was already gone? His leg's were fine._

 _But then she saw his chest._

 _His chest, was covered in blood._

 _"Hiccup!" she screamed, placing her hands on his shoulders. She shook him, and his eyes were still closed._

 _"WAKE UP, HICCUP! ANSWER ME!" she screamed at him. "ANSWER ME! DON'T DO THIS TO ME!"_

 _Her? Why was she worried about herself when Hiccup's life was at stake? If he even had a life to be at st-_

 _No. Shut up, Astrid. He's going to be okay!_

 _Toothless moaned and shut his eyes, falling back to the ground in grief._

 _Astrid pulled Hiccup up to her head, and she layed her ear against his bloody chest. She didn't care if she'd get dirty. She needed to know if he was alive. Oh, Hiccup, please be alive…_

 _Nothing_

 _Absolute nothing._

 _Unsettling silence._

 _"No." Astrid whispered, horrified. "No, Hiccup, no. HiccupnoHiccupnoHiccupnoHiccupno."_

 _Toothless moaned again, turning to look at Astrid, his eyes full of sadness, fear, sorrow._

 _"No." Astrid said, devastated. She lowered Hiccup to the ground, her eyes never leaving his still body, his closed eyes, his unmoving chest,_

 _"Hiccup." Astrid sobbed, bowing her head. "Please. I never told you." She sobbed harder, her shoulders racked with sobs._

 _She gasped and lifted her head to look at Hiccup's face, "I never told you I loved you so much. So, so, so much."_

 _She leaned her face closer to his, "So much."_

 _The world suddenly went black just as she touched her lips against his._

 **So what do you all think? Drop a review!**

 **Until next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone!**

 **I was so surprised when I got onto my email after a couple hours of posting Chapter 5- and guys, reviews mean so much to me! Thanks so so so so so much for the reviews!**

 **And also, thanks for the suggestions I got for new stories. I'll definitely get thinking on them and see if I'll be able to make stories out of them. Thank you! ;)\**

 **And also, I'm writing another story called Anything for Milady, so go check that one out too please!**

 **Okay… what you've all been waiting for…**

 **Chapter 6! XD**

Heather looked behind them again. Where were Hiccup and Fishlegs?

Snotlout, for once, looked worried about them too. "What's taking them so long? They should've caught up by now."

Tuffnut was looking down at the bulky Eruptodon with amazement shining in his eyes. "I don't know but they're missing out on looking at this magnificent beast! The power, the strength that is combined into this one animal."

Ruffnut glanced down, "Without Hiccup we wouldn't have this beast." She looked concerned too, which was rare for Ruffnut. She was rarely worried.

Heather looked back again, trying to see if the other two dragon riders were close by. Hiccup hadn't looked very good from what she'd seen. He'd obviously been injured. She hoped Fishlegs had gotten him out of there…

Because if he didn't, she would kill him.

If Astrid didn't beat her to it.

Heather was jerked out of her thoughts as she saw a black shape, that looked remarkably like Toothless. She sighed in relief. If Toothless was in the air, so was Hiccup.

What about Fishlegs?

Heather looked closer, searching for Meatlug. Then she spotted him. She couldn't tell if there was a rider on her back or not, but she presumed so, knowing that the loyal dragon wouldn't leave her rider behind, dead or alive.

Heather turned back to the others. "I see them!"

Snotlout turned around on Hookfang to get a better look, "It's about time!" he said, switching back to his normal, annoying self now that he knew Fishlegs and Hiccup were alright. Heather rolled her eyes and focused back on guiding Windshear.

Minutes past, and soon, the sound of Toothless's wings were heard. Heather turned around smiling as Fishlegs and Hiccup caught up.

But her smile instantly disappeared when she saw Toothless's rider.

"Oh my…" she started, her mouth hanging open in shock. "Hiccup?" she asked, as though doubting it was really him. Hiccup jerked his head up and looked over at her through glazed eyes. It was obvious that he only half realized she was speaking to him. He probably didn't register a thing she said.

Fishlegs was sitting behind him, holding Hiccup upright. It was obvious that if he loosened his grip, Hiccup would probably fall off. Heather gasped again as Hiccup closed his eyes and leaned back against Fishlegs.

Snotlout also turned to look at them, and his jaw instantly dropped. "Oh my gosh." He barely whispered in horror. Ruffnut squeaked in shock, and Tuffnut just shouted, "Awesome! Look at all that blood!"

Fishlegs shot Tuffnut a look that could kill. "THIS IS NOT COOL, TUFFNUT! HICCUP'S IN A LOT OF PAIN! DOES PAIN SOUND AWESOME TO YOU?"

Tuffnut's jaw snapped closed and he looked down like a notty school boy. "Sorry." He mumbled.

Heather studied Hiccup again. His chest- no- his _entire torso_ was soaked red from blood. He was shaking like a leaf, probably due to blood loss. He was extremely pale, and he kept groaning in pain.

Heather looked at Fishlegs and silently asked for an answer. "Fishlegs, what happened- where's he hurt?" she finally asked vocally.

Fishlegs voice was at the squeaky volume it gets when he's panicking, "All I know is is that his chest is bad. I don't know how bad but that's where he was hurt…" he didn't finish the sentence when Hiccup cried out in pain, and Toothless began to struggle to fly steadily.

Fishlegs turned back to Hiccup, telling him to stay awake, "When's your birthday, Hiccup?"

Heather looked at Fishlegs as he asked the irrelevant question. Shouldn't he be asking how Hiccup was feeling or something like that?

Hiccup mumbled something too quiet for Heather to hear. His eyes were still closed, but he was still conscious.

"Good. We're almost there Hiccup. Almost there. Just a little bit further. The pedal, Hiccup. Toothless's tailfin. Ahh!" Toothless dropped a bit as he struggled to stay in the air. Hiccup seemed to jerk into full wakefulness, as he leaned forward a bit, pushing down on the pedal again.

Heather tured to Snotlout and the twins, who still appeared to be in a bit of shock at the sight of Hiccup. "Guys, lets descend a little. We're almost there and we don't want to miss the island.

The others nodded and they slowly began to lower down through the clouds, until they were soaring above the ocean, the Great Protector's island in full view.

Hiccup sighed with relief at seeing the island. Almost there… almost there… almost to sleep…

Fishlegs gripped onto him again, and Hiccup just wanted to fall into slumber. But he forced his eyes to stay open a crack, so he could make sure they weren't plummeting towards the ocean. Toothless cooed worriedly, craning hi sneck so he could look back at Hiccup. Hiccup let go of the saddle horn and reached forward to pat Toothless's head.

"I-I'll be f-fine…bud." His words were slurred, and he wondered if Toothless was able to comprehend what he was saying.

Toothless did, seemably without a problem. He didn't looked convinced though, and turned to look back towards the island that was quickly gorwing closer.

Meatlug flew directly below Toothless, ready to catch them if they fell. Fishlegs was glad for the reassurance, but he'd still rather not test out their rescue maneuvers if at all possible, so he clung to Hiccup, trying to keep both of them from falling. Fishleg's really wished Hiccup was wearing his flight suit that had the straps that hooked onto Toothless's saddle. If Fishleg's released his hold on Hiccup even the slightest, the boy would start to slip to the side, or start to fall forward. Hiccup let out another groan, which made Fishleg's heart beat that much faster. Hiccup's conscious was wavering, and Fishleg's knew that Hiccup could only last so much longer.

That island couldn't come soon enough.

…

Astrid jerked awake as her stomach turned violently, as though there was a tornado whirling around in her stomach. She lurched forward, leaning over the side of the bed to heave and vomit whatever contents were left in her stomach.

She coughed violently, leaning back against the cot again. She felt absolutely miserable. At least she wasn't delusional at the moment. That was a plus. But that also meant that she was coherent, which meant that her worry for hiccup returned. That dream… it had seemed so real. She couldn't push away the feeling that something horrible had happened to her best friend.

Or… maybe her more than best friend.

If her face hadn't already been red as a tomato from her fever, it definitely would've been with the embarrassment at her thought. Even though nobody else could hear it.

The entire healing hut quaked, and Crionna let out a yelp from her place by the door. She gripped a bucket, and Astrid guessed she had been… uh…. Disposing of her mess.

Astrid gripped onto the bed weakly, willing the grounds shaking to stop. She cried out in pain as her head felt like it was going to explode, and her stomach began to turn again.

Crionna rushed forward, and placed a cool cloth on Astrid's forehead.

"Oh, deary, don't worry. I'm sure they'll be back soon and everything will go back to normal. Oh dear, I hope they do soon. It feels like were on a rocking ship, and I never was fond of the sea. Like to keep my feet on the blessed hard ground if you know what I mean…"

Crionna had a tendency of rambling from one subject to another. It was making Astrid's head pound even harder.

Astrid gasped for breath, her chest heaving for air. But the air made her lungs burn painfully, and she cried out in discomfort.

Astrid closed her eyes, trying to hold back the tears. She wanted to breathe so badly, but it hurt too much.

Crionna patted her shoulder, and said calmly. "Breathe, Astrid. Take a breath." Astrid nodded sharply, and took a small breath through the nose.

Gosh, it hurt.

Burning, all through her chest. It felt a lot like when she'd broken her rib when she was eleven. It burned, and was a hot pain.

Not to mention, she already felt like she was on fire from her fever. So her chest felt like it was roasting.

Astrid tried to stay awake, but unconscious was beckoning. She wanted to just fall into oblivion again, where there wasn't pain and she felt like she could actually breathe again.

The earth suddenly ceased its quaking, and there were joyous cries coming from outside the abode. Crionna cried out in relief as she rushed to the door.

"They're back! Astrid they're back! They've rescued the Eruptodon! WE'RE SAFE! Here come your friends…"

Astrid forced her eyes open as she pushed herself into a sitting position. She tried to see out the door but her vision blurred slightly and again she gasped to breathe. She felt so relieved though. They were back. They'd rescued the Eruptodon, the island would be all right. They didn't have to evacuate. And as far she knew, all the riders were okay.

She closed her eyes and sighed. Thank goodness, they were back…

Then Crionna cried out in alarm. Astrid snapped her eyes open, and focused on the doorway. She blinked, bringing her vision into focus.

And what she saw, terrified her.

It was Hiccup, being pretty much dragged by Fishleg's to the building. It was so dark though, she couldn't tell what was wrong with him.

"HICCUP!" she shrieked, trying to leave the bed. But her leg shot pain and she ended up falling back against the headboard.

Crionna had rushed forward, helping Fishlegs carry Hiccup inside the building.

"Did you get the scale?" Crionna asked seriously.

"Y-y-yes. I have it r-right here." Fishlegs said in a high pitched voice that was filled with panick. His voice was quaking in fear as were his legs. He held out his closed up fist, keeping his one arm around the slumped figure of Hiccup.

"Fishlegs…" Astrid gasped as her vision blurred again. "Wh-whut appened?" she asked, trying to sound fierce, but ended up whispering instead.

"It was Viggo. Hiccup and Viggo fought, and Hiccup got hurt in the chest…"

Whatever else Fishleg's said, was lost to Astrid's ears. Her head kept repeating his words over and over in her mind.

 _"Hiccup got hurt in the chest… Hiccup got hurt in the chest… Hiccup got hurt in the chest…"_

Her dream came flooding back, as she remembered kneeling beside his limp body, his chest covered in blood.

Only in her dream, he'd already been dead.

She felt herself fade, and she gasped as unconsciousness claimed her once again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Your welcome for the previous cliffhanger! XD }:) I LOVE CLIFFHANGERS!**

 **NEXT CHAPTER! PLEASE REVIEW! ;)**

Astrid jerked herself awake, unbeknownst to her only a few minutes later.

The first thing she thought was Hiccup. Her entire brain was screaming his name, wondering what was going on.

Heather was bending over her, a look of worry plastered on her face. Astrid also saw Snotlout, the twins, and Fishlegs in the background, hovering nearby.

"WHAT HAPPENED!?" Astrid shouted, jerking herself into a sitting position. "Where's Hiccup? What happened to him?"

Heather pushed her back. "He's… well honestly I don't know how he's doing. Crionna's been working on him and refusing any of us to see him- except for Toothless of course. But you're going to be okay now. We administered the cure and you should be all right… how do you feel?"

Astrid looked at the girl as though she had two heads. Why was Heather worried about her when Hiccup's life could be at stake?

Astrid sat up again and shot Heather a withering look. "I feel normal, Heather." Or… somewhat at least. She still had a pounding headache and her leg ached as well, but it was nothing she couldn't ignore. She had ignored worse pain then this, so in her book, she was "fine" and "normal".

She swung her legs from under the blankets to dangle over the bed. She couldn't help but wince at moving her leg. Correction: it was _very_ sore.

Heather noticed and crossed her arms, giving Astrid a look, "Uh huh. Your leg still hurts, doesn't it?"

Astrid gave a shaky laugh, "It's not bad, Heather. Please, I need to go see Hiccup…"

Heather shook her head, but helped Astrid stand up, giving the girl her arm to lean on as she limped away from the bed.

"I told you, Crionna isn't letting anyone into Hiccup's room…"

Astrid looked around for her axe. Drat, it wasn't around. She must've left it back in the volcano… which probably meant it had been destroyed. Well she still had her fists, didn't she?

Astrid let go of Heather, and hobbled towards the door in the back. She figured Hiccup was in there.

"Astrid…" Heather started, but it was then that the others realized she was up and awake.

"Astrid! How do you feel?" Fishlegs asked hurrying forward. The others also crowded around her waiting for an answer.

"Better." Astrid didn't stop, she continued towards the door. But Snotlout reached out and gripped her arm, stopping her in midstep.

"Snotlout! Let… go of me!" She was normally a lot stronger then the Jorgenson boy, but after being so sick, she was pretty weak. So, she was reduced to struggling and writhing, trying to escape his grip.

Snotlout looked quite pleased with himself at being able to stop the great Astrid Hofferson from moving. "Astrid we can't go in there. Crionna's orders."

"I don't care! I need to see Hiccup…"

"Why?" Snotlout asked plainly. Everyone was staring at her, waiting for her answer.

"Because! None of your business. I just really need to see if he's okay. It's my fault he's injured."

Snotlout looked at her with a doubtful look. Tuffnut snorted and crossed his arms.

"Come on, Astrid. You don't have a good reason?"

Heather smacked Snotlout's arm, glaring at him. She had known for a long time how Astrid felt about Hiccup, and she also had a hunch Hiccup had feelings for Astrid as well. She knew it well even if the others were too oblivious to figure it out for themselves. Snotlout especially.

Heather stepped forward and rested a hand on Astrid's shoulders, and realized that they were shaking with silent sobs.

"He'll be okay, Astrid. He's Hiccup. He's survived worse stuff then this. So, don't worry too much, alright? You're still weak from the poison, and you can't afford to get any weaker from worrying, okay? Hiccup wouldn't want you to worry."

Astrid finally let a tear slip down her cheek, and she didn't bother to wipe it away. She didn't care if the others saw how much she cared for Hiccup. Maybe if the others saw it, then he would too. Or maybe if they realized how she felt, it would help herself realize it as well.

She had a hard time admitting it to herself: She loved Hiccup.

And she didn't know what she'd do without him.

She had let some things slip, like kissing him at times when she just couldn't contain herself. Or that time she had let herself admit that she didn't know what she'd do without him, that time after she'd recovered from the Scourge of Odin. He had said he didn't know what he'd do without her…

Did he feel the same way about her as she felt about him?

Everyone was looking at her, with shock on their faces. Maybe she was still a little delirious from her illness, because no one had ever seen Astrid Hofferson cry. No one.

And now she was doing it freely, not even trying to hid the fact.

Snotlout blushed and backed up, releasing his hold on her arm. Realization dawned on him… finally. After nearly _4 years_ , he realized something was going on here.

"Uh, Astrid. Maybe you could go in… seeing as how you two were the ones hurt… and all. Just a second." Snotlout stuttered, going to the door and knocking on it.

There was a shuffling sound inside, then Crionna opened it a crack, not allowing them to see fully into the room.

"Kids, I'm really busy. If you want your friend to get better you should leave us alone…" she noticed Astrid standing there, "Oh, Astrid! You're up! Do you feel better?"

"Yes, I do. But can I please see Hiccup?"

Crionna took in Astrid's tear stained face and her shaky stance. She also remembered their conversation hours before.

Crionna sighed and warned, "It's not pretty, Astrid. You don't want to see him like this. I promise you that."

Astrid shook her head and stepped forward, taking up her warrior stance. "Please…" she begged- something she had never done before.

"Alright…" Crionna said opening the door wide, letting Astrid limp her way inside. Astrid saw two other healers bending over a form on the bed, intent on their work. Toothless was sittin gat the head of the bed, his large head on the bed beside Hiccup's head. The poor dragon moaned in sadness, turning to give Astrid puppy eyes full of grief. The look in his eyes matched the look he'd given her in her dream it was freaky.

Crionna helped Astrid walk forward towards a chair beside the bed. On the way she told her the names of the two healers.

"The brunette is Siris, and the red head is Sorcha. They're sisters and I've been training them to heal for the last two years…" Crionna rambled quickly. Astrid nodded her head to the two women, who looked up to acknowledge her presence then they bent back over Hiccup.

Astrid sat on the chair, glad for the rest, then she took the time to look at Hiccup.

Crionna was right, he looked pretty bad. His face was beyond pale, and his auburn hair only made it look worse. She reached forward, searching for his hand. She grabbed onto it and held on tightly, gasping at how cold it was. He was freezing.

At least he wasn't warm with fever. That was good. Fever meant infection, and as it was, she didn't know how bad he was injured, so infection would only make it worse.

His face was all she could see, for the woman were blocking her view from his chest and stomach. But she got the feeling it was fairly bad, because she could see he was struggling to breathe, his breath coming out raspy and choked. He coughed once, his head lolling to the side.

Astrid felt so many feelings rise in her heart as she watched him struggle against the pain. It felt like her heart was being shredded, as she watched. He cried out and Astrid tensed, wondering what they were doing to him. Toothless growled threateningly at the healers.

"Wh-" she paused, clearing her throat to get rid of the gaspiness of her voice, "What happened to him?"

Crionna answered, although not bothering to look up at her, "He was stabbed in in his chest near his shoulder. Thankfully, nothing important was hurt as far as we can tell, but he has lost a lot of blood. We're stitching the wound closed right now…" Hiccup cried out again, his already closed eyes clenched shut even tighter, a though fighting to keep himself from waking up.

And honestly, as much as Astrid wanted to talk to him, she knew it was for the best for him to stay unconscious. There he couldn't feel the pain… or at least he wouldn't remember it hopefully.

Crionna sighed and leaned back, reaching towards a basket on the floor to grab some gauze. She cleared the way for Astrid to see the wound. A blanket was pulled up to Hiccup's chest, exposing only his shoulders and on his right side a bit of his chest as well. Astrid gulped and took her eyes away from the wound, wanting to look at it as little as possible. Crionna stood up and addressed the other two healers seriously.

"Lift him into a sitting position, so I can bandage his chest."

Astrid immediately stood and reached forward to help. Siris looked up at her and smiled lopsidedly, "Put your arm underneath his shoulder blade, and lift him slowly…" she instructed, demonstrating from her side of the bed.

Astrid nodded and did just as she was told. She gently hefted Hiccup into a sitting position, trying to ignore the groans of discomfort he made.

Crionna and Sorcha immediately jumped forward and began to bandage his chest and shoulder. Thankfully, that seemed to be his only injury. He didn't have any broken bones or other cuts, much to Astrid's relief. So bandaging didn't take long at all, and that was also a good thing, because Hiccup was obviously in a lot of pain in the sitting position.

Crionna tied the bandage off, and then reached for a red woven shirt that they must've retrieved from Toothless's saddlebag. She carefully pulled it over Hiccup's head, ignoring his cries of pain as she lifted his right arm, carefully pulling the sleeve's on. As soon as they finished they settled him back against the bed, pulling the blanket up over him again. The three healers picked up the dirty rags and bandages, then left Toothless and Astrid to watch over Hiccup.

Toothless cooed and huffed into Hiccup's face, ruffling the boy's hair. Hiccup moaned and turned his head in Toothless's direction, but didn't wake up. Toothless moaned again sadly, and set his mighty head on the edge of the bed, staring at Hiccup's face intently.

Astrid picked up Hiccup's ice cold hand again, massaging his hand with her thumb. She lifted her other hand to finger his hair behind his right ear. Someone had taken the braids out…

Astrid immediately went to work. She placed Hiccup's hand in her lap, and began to braid little plaits in his auburn locks. She tied off the first one with a string from her wrist wraps, then finished the second one the same way. She ruffled his hair in that area with her fingers, making them less tight. Hiccup hated the braids, but he never took them out. Astrid couldn't figure it out, but she liked doing that little token of her love for him. It was her secret. He just thought she did to annoy him- which in some ways she did because she liked to see him blush. Besides, he looked cute with the braids, which he said was the reason why he didn't like them.

Astrid took his hand in hers again and caught Toothless's eye. The dragon was giving her a look, one eybrow raised sky high while the other one was nearly smothering his eye. It was the usual look of "Seriously? Braiding his hair? Humans have strange ways of showing affection."

Astrid laughed softly as she tapped the dragons nose. "It's our secret, got it?"

Toothless huffed in way that suggested he didn't care, then he looked back at Hiccup, waiting for his rider to wake. Astrid also followed his gaze to Hiccup's face, staring at his closed eyes, hoping that he would wake up soon so she could see that he really was going to be okay.

And maybe make a little confession about her feelings.

 **Okay guys… this story is going longer then I thought it would! There might be as many as three more chapters… not sure. But there will definitely be two more, and that's a promise.**

 **Thank you for the encouraging reviews. See you all next chapter! I hope to get it out before Christmas but if I don't…**

 **Happy Snoggletog! XD**

 **Again, see you next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone!**

 **HICCUP'S AWAKE IN THIS ONE GUYS! AND GUESS WHAT?! ASTRID HAS A CONFESSION TO MAKE TO HIM! GET READY FOR THE HICCSTRID FEEEEEEELLLLLLLLSSSSSSSSS!**

 **Okay, just had to get that out of my system. XD**

 **Who else totally ships Hiccstrid? In the two episodes where Heather talks to Astrid about Hiccup, I nearly DIED. It was like BAM! Heather is now one of my fav. Characters! She has joined all us Hiccstrid fanpeople! You go Heather, keep pushing Astrid and Hiccup closer together in future episodes! Maybe she can convince them to go on a date… that would be so cute!**

 **Oh and also (totally off topic) but who else thinks that Dagur is not dead? Is it just me or..?**

 **And I also noticed that no one reviewed my last chapter… and I figured it was because Christmas is only two days away. So I'm just gonna finish this and hope you all like!**

 **Okay enough of me talking, let's get on with the next chapter…**

 ***dramatic drumroll* *cymbals crash* ENJOY CHAPTER 8 LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!**

Astrid blinked hastily and came into full wakefulness. She had fallen asleep when she had promised not to. She quickly jerked her head up from its awkward position on her shoulder, and winced as the sore muscles tightened in her neck. Just what she needed, a sore neck to go with her sore leg and achy head.

She looked down and saw that Hiccup was still sleeping, and Toothless was still in his same position beside the bed. The dragon was blinking every three seconds, trying to keep himself awake.

Astrid leaned down and patted the dragon's head. "Sorry, Toothless. You go ahead and sleep. I'll watch him."

Toothless looked at her with eyes full of seriousness. He grunted and removed his head from Hiccup's bed. The dragon lumbered over to the side of the room, and blew fire around him as he walked around in a circle, coming to rest on the hot wood that was now charred and burnt.

Astrid smiled and turned back to Hiccup. He was still out cold, but much to her relief, his breathing seemed steadier, more even, and not nearly as raspy. It felt good to hear him breathe normally again.

She held his hand tight and willed him to wake up. She looked towards the window and noticed it was still night time. It must've been hours since the dragon riders had returned. It had only been dusk when Hiccup and Fishlegs had arrived at the hut, and now, it was pitch black outside. Hiccup must've been asleep for almost eight hours. Shouldn't he be waking up sometime soon..?

"Hiccup." The word slipped out without Astrid really thinking about it. It just, slipped out. "Wake up soon."

"It's not safe for me to not listen to you, Milady."

Astrid jumped three feet in the air as Hiccup's voice broke the stillness. She stared into his emerald green eyes, relieved that they were open, as tired and painfilled as they were, it was good to see them.

"Hiccup!" Astrid squeaked, "Y-you're awake!"

Hiccup smiled lopsidedly, "No way…" he teased. He moved his left arm and began to push himself up, crying out almost immediately and falling back against the pillow.

Astrid pushed him back down, holding onto his good shoulder. "No, Hiccup. You're too weak to sit up just yet." He closed his eyes, sighing as he paused. Silence reigned for a few minutes, then Hiccup's eyes suddenly flew open and he started.

"Wait!? What happened? Did you get the cure? Are we still on the island? Did we get the Eruptodon back in time? What happened-"

Astrid laughed, glad to see Hiccup back to his normal worrying self. "Slow down! I got the cure and am perfectly fine. The Eruptodon got back and got everything back under control. The island is fine. Everyone's fine- except for you. So calm down and rest… okay?"

Hiccup fell back again, breathing heavily. "Good." Was all he said. The only sound in the room was the sound of Hiccup's quick breaths, and Toothless's soft snoring from the corner. The dragon must've been exhausted given to not having woken up due to all the noise.

Hiccup swallowed thickly, and coughed, then turned to face Astrid, "Are you really okay?" he nearly whispered.

Astrid shook her head. Typical Hiccup. Worried about her when he very well could've been worried about himself. He hadn't even asked what had happened to himself.

"Yes. I'm just fine, Hiccup. You don't need to worry."

Hiccup closed his eyes, "It was so scary, Astrid. Knowing that you would die…"

Astrid picked up his hand again and stared him right in the eyes. Sapphire blue meeting Emerald green. "But I didn't. And… all because of you."

"No. The oth-"

Astrid sighed and closed her eyes. Everything rushed back. Seeing his chest covered in blood- the dream- him barely breathing… "Hiccup… thank you. So much. I- I was so worried. I had a dream… you were dead- you-your chest was covered in blood Hiccup. And- you weren't breathing." Astrid gasped as she tried not to cry. She opened her eyes and looked back at him. "You almost died- again. I-" she paused, but not for long. She didn't want to give Hiccup a chance to interrupt her. Then she'd probably never tell him. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you. I-I can't imagine a world without you in it." She repeated from that day Hiccup had saved her again. He as always saving her, getting her out of life threating situations.

Hiccup was staring at her, his eyes wide and a deeper green from pain and… something she couldn't decipher. He didn't try to stop her from talking, and that made it harder for her to.

"I-" she hesitated, then she just said it. She had to. Even if he didn't feel the same way, she had to tell him. In case something else happened to him, and she lost the chance forever. What if that happened? What if she truly did loose Hiccup? She wasn't sure if she'd be able to survive.

"I love you, Hiccup." She said. Those three words, were so little, yet expressed so much. It explained her entire heart feelings in words. In just those three little words.

Hiccup's eyes went even larger. His mouth opened slightly, as he stared at her with a look of shock. Come on, he hadn't been that oblivious had he? Even after all the things she'd let slip? How could he not get the impression that she had some feelings for him?

Astrid felt the tears slip down her face. Darn it, she was crying again. She had cried more in the last day then she had in her entire life. And what was the cause for it?

Her love for Hiccup.

She leaned forward as she let the sobs shake her shoulders. An arm rapped around her shoulder and brought her closer. Astrid suddenly felt lips against hers, and that was enough to snap her out of her crying fit.

She gasped and sat straight up in her chair. Hiccup let his arm fall to her arm as he took her hand. Had Hiccup tried to kiss her? She was always the one to kiss him… not him kiss her.

And they hadn't kissed in months. It had been far too long in her way of thinking.

But now that he had tried to kiss her, she couldn't help but let her heart sore.

"I love you too, Milady." Hiccup said softly, his large hand wrapped around her smaller one.

Astrid then leaned forward and kissed him. The kiss was long and sweet, and very well could've gone on forever, but Toothless's roar of joy interrupted the two lovers.

Toothless jumped up from his bed on the ground and raced forward, barreling over the bed and almost lay completely on top of Hiccup. He was purring happily and Hiccup laughed, trying to push the dragon off of him.

"Toothless! Come one, bud! Yeah, I'm fine. You can get off me now."

Astrid stood up from her chair and pushed the dragon to the floor. Toothless grinned gummily, letting his tongue loll from the side of his mouth. He panted heavily, never taking his eyes off Hiccup's face.

Hiccup tried to sit up yet again, and Astrid pushed him back down. "Stop trying to get up. You are staying in that bed until you feel 100% better."

Hiccup struggled weakly against her hold. "Astrid... come on."

Considering how weak Astrid was from her illness, and how Hiccup couldn't even kind of move her hands of his shoulder, meant that he was extremely weak. Most likely from blood loss. She could tell he was still in pain, although he was doing a good job at hiding it.

Hiccup finally stopped struggling, and Astrid released him. She leaned back against her chair, and awkward silence reigning.

"Sooo…" Hiccup said quietly. Then he turned to look at her, his eyes sparkling, "We're good now?"

Astrid smiled at the memory of that day when they'd been buried in that ditch by ice and snow. The day when Astrid discovered that she really did have feelings for Hiccup. She looked back at him, leaning closer, "Good as new." She said softly. Then, she kissed him again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 guys! Last Chapter!**

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! (ahem, I mean… happy snoggletog!)**

Hiccup steadily grew stronger. In only two days he was up and walking around, albeit using Toothless as a crutch. Even if he hadn't been progressing as fast as he'd been doing, he would have been up and moving around. Hiccup could never stay in one spot for long.

But Crionna told him to stay on the island for at least another week before trying to fly back home. The others all thought this was a smart idea, although Hiccup definitely disagreed. But this gave him and Malla time to write up a peace treaty, which would definitely be beneficial to both Dragon's Edge, Berk and the island of the Great Protector.

One week went by fairly quickly, Astrid and the other Dragon riders enjoying their vacation time. Soon they were on their way back to the edge, soaring over the ocean. All though it was sad leaving Malla and the others behind, they promised to visit soon.

Hiccup and Toothless landed on the landing pad in front of the Dragon stables. Hiccup jumped off, and began to unstrap Toothless's saddle. It was a bit difficult since he still had one arm in a sling, but he wasn't one to give up easily.

The others landed around them, and they all began to take off their saddles to give their dragon's some freedom from all the straps. Astrid was finished first, then she set the saddle on the ground and marched over to Hiccup and Toothless.

Toothless had the largest and most complicated saddle out of all the dragons, thanks to his missing tailfin. So Hiccup so far only had one side of the saddle done, and was now moving down to unstrap the strings from Toothless's prosthetic tailfin.

Astrid shook her head as she watched Hiccup struggle. "Hiccup, why don't you just ask for some help?"

Hiccup glanced over at her, "Because I don't need it." He suddenly yelped and stepped back as he pinched his finger on an uncooperative buckle. He shook out his wounded hand, then turned to Astrid. "Okay maybe I need a little bit of help."

Astrid laughed and came forward, listening to Hiccup's instructions at taking apart the confusing saddle. It boggled her how Hiccup could invent such a complicated device, and not only that, but be able to take it off every day. The contraption had her confused in merely three seconds.

Finally, after some help from the others, they had the saddle off completely. Toothless bounded off, running around in circles, glad to be free. He then hurried back beside Hiccup, and nudged his riders hand. The dragon was so loyal, it was heartwarming to see the two friends interact with each other. It was like Hiccup could read Toothless's mind, and Toothless could read Hiccups. It was a bond that definitely would never be broken.

Toothless followed Hiccup to his hut, while Astrid still stood on the platform watching the two go. Stormfly nudged her from behind, and Astrid turned around smiling.

"Night girl. We'll go flying in the morning." Astrid patted the dragon's snout and then turned down the wooden platform. Everyone else had already left to their huts, so she was alone. The sun was just setting on the horizon, and the sky was colored brightly in red's and orange.

"Astrid!" Astrid stopped as she heard her voice called. She turned around to see Hiccup hurrying towards her. He skidded to a stop in front of her, breathing heavily.

He suddenly turned into that awkward Hiccup, where he had something to say but was to nervous/shy to say it. Astrid tapped her boot as she watched him.

"Uh, hi Astrid. Uh… I…um…" he scratched his neck, then reached down into his pocket, pulling something from within it.

He glanced up at her, as though afraid at what he'd see. Astrid cocked her head curiously, wondering what he had clutched in his hand.

"Well… you know… now that we've sorta… well… becomeacouplesortof." He rambled quickly. "I just wanted to give you this… as sort of a token of…" he paused and looked up at her, his green eyes shining brightly. "my love for you." He finished quietly. He opened his hand, holding up a thin chain that had a blue scale attached at the end. Astrid gasped as she saw it. The thing was small and dainty, the chain links so small she almost couldn't see them. Where had Hiccup gotten such a delicate creation?

"Hiccup." She breathed, reaching her hand forward to let her fingers graze the chain. "Where on earth did you get this?" she asked in awe. The thing still had her marveling over it. Hiccup let the necklace slip into her palm, and she brought it close to her, still staring at it. She realized that the scale that was attached to it was a Nadder scale- a beautiful blue scale tinted with green.

Hiccup gestured with his hand, a sign that he was either excited or nervous. Perhaps both. "Actually… I've been working on it for a while now. I just wanted to wait for the right time… to give it to you."

Astrid was dumbstruck. She couldn't believe Hiccup had actually made such a beautiful creation… it must have taken him months to make all those dainty metal loops that formed the chain. And he had done it for her.

She looked up at him. He was watching her carefully, a slight smile on his lips. Astrid glanced back down at the necklace in her hands then back up at Hiccup. "It's beautiful, Hiccup. I-I've never seen anything like it before. I love it." She pulled the chain up and unclasped the little hook. Then she pulled it around her neck and quickly hooked it on. She pulled her braid out from under the thin chain then let her hand come down to finger the dragon's scale.

Hiccup sighed. "Man… I was worried you wouldn't like it because… well you've never been one to like those kind of things… or at least I thought so. But I'm glad-" Astrid cut him off from his rambling as she kissed him softly, thanking him silently for the wonderful gift.

She pulled away and laughed at the silly smirk he wore. "Thank you, Hiccup. I'll never take it off."

Hiccup laughed shakily and he reached his hand up to rub his neck again. "I'm glad you like it." He said simply.

There was an awkward pause, then Hiccup laughed again, and began to back up. "Well, I'll see you in the morning, Astrid. Morning flight tomorrow with me and Toothless?" he asked grinning.

Astrid laughed, "Count on it, Dragon Boy." She called as he strode away back towards his hut. She moved toward her door, her heart feeling light. She closed the door behind her, and brought her hand up to finger the scale. She had meant what she'd said. She'd never ever take it off.

Then she thought about Viggo. She had heard he was dead… and oh, she hoped he was. Because if he had still been alive and breathing, she would not rest until he was dead. He had hurt not only her, but Hiccup as well.

She smiled again. Because she knew that even if he wasn't dead, Hiccup was there. And he would protect her from whatever Viggo might try to do. They had each other, and they would protect each other, no matter the cost.

…

"Sire?" the soldier said quietly from behind Ryker.

"Yes?"

"Is he alive? The men are wondering… not me of course, the others… and they're all a bit down and I want to give them the news as soon as I can…"

Ryker turned around laughing hoarsely. "A little water isn't enough to get rid of Viggo." He said, "He's alive and well. As soon as he's up and able to move easier, we're going to find he dragon riders."

"Yes, dear brother." Said a deep voice from behind both of them. Both men turned around to face Viggo as he walked shakily out into the hall. "Hiccup thinks I'm dead-"

"If he's alive to think at all." Ryker put in.

Viggo turned to look at his brother, "Hiccup lives." He said simply, darkly. "But I am going to change that…"

 **Okay guys! It is done! So this actually ended shorter then what I thought it would… but I really didn't have a whole lot more to put into this. So, drop me a review, let me know what you think of it. Now I'm going to try and finish up my other story – Anything for Milady- and I've also got another fanfic up sleeve that I'm going to start working on real soon! ;)**

 **Thanks everyone... talk to you later!**

 **-FanWriter02**


End file.
